


Healing, Serenity, Spirit [podfic]

by sansets



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-16 10:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18092426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansets/pseuds/sansets
Summary: A podfic of "Healing, Serenity, Spirit" by thingswithwingsTitle comes from the meanings of the colors on the original Pride flag. Healing, serenity, and spirit seemed like the parts of queer community these two could get together on the most.





	Healing, Serenity, Spirit [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jenzia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenzia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Healing, Serenity, Spirit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15500601) by [thingswithwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings). 



[](http://tinypic.com?ref=v4x9xk)


End file.
